


[带卡]圣女塑像

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 写来解压，好像也没解压
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	[带卡]圣女塑像

三人行走在山中。日光从头顶倾泻下来，落在树荫下的斑驳掩盖了他们自身的影子。鸣人抹了抹额头上的汗水：“还有多久啊？”

“不要一直问啦……”小樱说。她的声音早已失去平日的元气，取而代之的是同样的疲惫。一直沉默着的佐助终于忍不住回头望着他们俩。“喂，吊车尾的，把东西给我背会儿吧。”

“不行不行！”没想到听到这句话，鸣人紧张地用手搂紧了背上的背包。那背包比他还高，形状也并不纤细，好在重量不太重，不然他就变成了一只勤劳的工蚁。“我都说了要背到终点，你休想抢走。”

佐助看起来还想争辩两句，但一阵凉风吹来，三个人都陷入了短暂的沉默。“我们还是在这休息会儿吧。”小樱最后定夺，鸣人已经冲到了队伍最前面，就像是被拉下制动杆的车一样，紧急地停在了原地。他们毫无形象地坐在离自己最近的地方——石头、台阶、甚至是泥土地上，然后不约而同地发出了叹息。

这事还要从前几天说起。鸣人神秘兮兮地叫佐助和小樱在图书馆集合，时间是午夜零点。佐助本来不想来，但他觉得不来鸣人会说他胆小；小樱本来也不想来，但她觉得可以在半夜假装自己被吓到从而增加和佐助的接触机会，所以最后的结果就成了三个人面面相觑。

鸣人轻手轻脚地用一根铁丝捅开老旧的门锁，吱呀一声，月光透过窗子照在白色的地板上。陈列室里除了学校的一些奇怪奖项，校长大人的诡异收藏，副校长开出的惩罚通告外，全都是不值钱的破铜烂铁。担心被巡视的保安看到，他们没有开灯，在黑暗中摸索了半天，鸣人才趴在柜子旁，用气声欢呼道：“找到了！”

小樱用手机的手电筒光照过去，一个惨白的雕像暴露在视野里。她这才有点在探险的实感，手一滑差点将手机掉在地上。佐助接过她手里的光源：“这是谁？”

鸣人花了一点力气把雕像搬来出来，现在它完全暴露在月光中，透露出一点模糊的柔美。雕塑是大理石主体，纯白的外壳上有许多污点，脸的部分却异常洁净。从外形上看不出男女，人物穿着宽大的袍子，戴着有一圈纱帘的斗笠，下半张脸好似隐藏在面罩之中。雕像的左眼被人划开了一个大口子，甚至在眼珠上有一个洞，洞不大，差不多够一指宽。鸣人好奇地想把手放进去，却被佐助眼疾手快地阻止：“小心待会儿拔不出来。”

“笨蛋鸣人！”小樱给了他一个暴栗，碍于目前情况，力度都卸了三分。“听我说，听我说！”鸣人的热情却丝毫没有减退。“前两天我和好色仙人喝酒，他打赌输了，告诉我他十八岁的时候做的一个梦。”

“自来也前辈吗……”虽然这人有些不正经，但小樱知道他十分厉害，可以说得上是学校里的传奇人物，便来了几分好奇。“什么梦？”佐助也尽量装作不经意的样子，但从他纠结的表情可以看出他并不如表面般风轻云淡。“咳咳……”鸣人卖关子，装模作样地放慢了语速。“他被纲手姐姐甩了后，伤心地踏上了独自旅行的路途，不小心掉进了妙木山的一个洞里。”

“妙木山……”小樱和佐助抬起头想了想，那里十分神秘，每年都有几个因为迷路而死在山中的倒霉人，加上鸣人讲述的语调，倒是十分符合这种夏日探险怪谈的氛围。“他在山里走啊走，走了三天，最后一口口粮早就吃完了，绕了一圈却还是在原地。他以为自己就要命绝于此，却一脚踏进了一个洞穴，等他醒过来的时候，早就被蛤蟆仙人围住了。”

“蛤蟆仙人带他去见了那个大仙人，大仙人已经活了很久很久，他说的预言条条必中。但好色仙人的命格实在是过于复杂，大仙人沉思了半天，才给了他三个建议。”

“第一，这辈子只能有我这一个弟子。”鸣人自豪地指了指自己。小樱和佐助看起来要失去耐心了，本来这里又黑又热，再加之时间很晚，他们都有些困倦，就作势要起身离开。

“啊！你们别走！”鸣人赶紧将他俩拉回来。“第二，纲手姐姐和他是没可能了。”

“这还用蛤蟆大仙人的建议吗！”小樱吐槽道。“长了眼睛的都可以看出来啊。”

“喂，吊车尾的，你到底想说什么？”佐助问。这时走廊上传来了脚步声，一阵阵强光电筒的光线穿透走廊，还有几个保安“这么晚了到底是谁”的抱怨。“没时间了，边走边说！”鸣人抱起塑像冲出了窗外。

这便是前情提要了。他们三人休息了一会儿，又踏上旅途。“鸣人，天快黑了，要不我们还是先找个落脚的地方——”像是呼应小樱的话，天空也布满了乌云，很快就下起了瓢泼大雨。

夏天的暴雨来得很急，他们很快就全身湿透。雨滴落在土地上，形成了一个个小水洼，脚下变得泥泞不堪。“小樱说得对，这样下去帐篷也没办法搭，那边有座屋子，还是先过去吧。”佐助指了指不远处一栋小木屋，鸣人点了点头。

木屋很小，里面只有一个烧水壶和一张桌子，除此以外没有任何陈设。三人靠在墙上休息，一时之间很安静。“鸣人，你确定是这里吗？”佐助终于忍不住问道。

“好色仙人说的就是这里啊我说，神无毗桥。”深山里手机早就失去了信号，鸣人拿出一张地图，上面用马克笔圈出了一个地点。“得到「宝物」的方法就在神无毗桥。”

“可是这个东西看起来怎么也不像「宝物」。”小樱苦恼地撑着下巴，思考着。“而且传说是要让它从「内部」打开，对吧？”

她说的便是被他们拖入深山的这具雕像了。雕像依然是大理石的惨白色，神秘的纱围着全身。“要是它的表情变一下，我还会比较相信一点。”她做了个鬼脸。

“啊！小樱！你不要吓人啦！”鸣人尖叫起来。“明明那么怕鬼，还要挑战这种都市怪谈……”佐助白了他一眼。“要我说，这根本就是有人玩的文字游戏，从「内部」打开得到的「宝物」，恐怕就是雕像的意义这种无法估值的虚妄之物。”

“可是这个雕像不属于任何一个朝代诶我说。”鸣人用着他几天前从自来也那里紧急补习的知识反驳道。“……那可能是现代某个贫穷的艺术家，他们看重了他的天赋。”佐助吃了个瘪，还是努力为自己找补着。

“会不会是让我们从侧边打开，然后再把它修好呢？”小樱说。“不行不行！”鸣人连忙否定。“那个方法早就有人试过啦！左眼珠上的洞就是他们弄的。但是在他们凿开了这个小洞的时候，就突然消失了我说！”

一阵阴风穿过这间狭小的木屋，三人身上的衣服还没干，一齐打了个冷战。“要我说啊，从「内部」打开的意思，就是它要自己出来对吧。要是我被关在这种壳子里，而我喜欢的人在我面前的话，不管说什么我都要出来啊！”

“不可能。”一个低沉嘶哑的声音传来，两声尖叫划破了屋顶。“你……你……你是什么人？”鸣人颤抖着说，指着面前的黑影。

“我是这间房子的主人，你们三个私闯民宅还在别人家里聊起了天，这个问题应该由我问你们才对。”走近了才发现，那是一个高大的男人，他的半张脸上全是疤，脸色阴沉，看上去心情很是不好。

“你刚刚说‘不可能’是什么意思？”佐助第一个反应过来，抓住问题的关键。“这座雕塑，的确是「宝物」，不过是赝品中的「宝物」。”

“赝品？”小樱有些不解。“曾经有个种族，他们有红色的眼睛，像是红宝石一般闪耀而珍贵。人体收藏家们盯上了他们的眼睛，不过这种收藏的条件却极其苛刻。”

“只要眼球离开人体，红色便会很快消退。于是他们用特殊的手段，连同尸体一起保存下来，一时之间供不应求。”听到这里，佐助面露痛苦地捂住了自己的眼睛，不知道为什么，这几句话对他来说很有画面感。

“神无毗桥自古是三国交界的三不管地带，自然有人想剑走偏锋。因为族人太少，其实大部分人根本没有见过这种收藏，都只是道听途说。他们看到有类似的雕像，得到灵感，便用大理石雕成人的形状，再在眼球里装饰上红色的玻璃珠，还欺骗别人说只能听从神的旨意，从「内部」打开，不然不仅眼球保存不了，还会从这个世界上消失。”

“某天一位大名和收藏家喝酒时，要给收藏家看看这个宝贝。收藏家喝醉了，壮着胆子告诉他，红色的只是玻璃珠。大名勃然大怒，便一刀砍下了收藏家的头。砍完他仍不解气，叫下人拿来小锤，朝着雕像的脸上重重砸去——”

“里面自然是什么也没有。因为他们都是模仿那个雕像造的。”疤脸男的声音更低沉了。“那是一个戴着斗笠、围着面纱、穿着斗篷的人，只有他的左眼上镶嵌的是真正的宝石。那是红眼一族的人给他的、珍贵的「宝物」，可不管是他身上真正的眼球，还是雕像上的红宝石，都在长年的战乱奔波中消失不见——所以现在的雕像就是一堆垃圾。”他向鸣人伸出手。“你们还是快点回去吧。”

“可是我还想试试。”鸣人不死心地说。“就算你的方法是对的吧，你难道要拿到所有人面前一个一个地试验吗？”小樱问道。

这时墙角传来一阵声响，四个人便转过头去。

一个银发男人从「内部」拉开了背包的拉链。

  
  



End file.
